FaTePuRiTy
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of quick IY/Fate one-shot drabbles, Installment 2: If there was an afterlife, they sure as hell weren't going to reunite there. Luckily for Toyohisa, there was the Holy Grail War. IY/Fate/Drifters drabble
1. Kotomine Kirei x Kagome Alter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N in profile

* * *

Kotomine Kirei x Kagome Alter

* * *

"Kagome."

Dark violet eyes immediately snapped open at the sound of the deep voice and her body was instantly ready for action of any sort should he give her any orders.

"Yes, Master?" She asked, standing up from the spot she had been sitting for a good part of the day whilst ignoring the two pairs of red eyes that followed her every move, "How may I be of service to you today?"

Kotomine smirked, immensely enjoying the sight of the corrupted Archer Servant as she knelt down on one knee before him, _'Although the Fourth Holy Grail was ultimately a failure,'_ He mused for a bit, staring down at the kneeling girl, _'I still did receive, at least, one spoil of the war.'_

She had been stubborn, but not even the Shikon Miko could hold onto her purity against the infinite amount of curses that the Holy Grail possessed.

And as such, her soul had turned completely black.

Yet, he did not expect for her to devote herself to him so completely, especially since they had clashed like oil and water back when Kagome's spirit was as pure as freshly fallen snow.

Of course he also knew it was not her choice to do so, but that of the darkness of her now corrupted soul.

"It would seem that Lancer here has not done his job properly," Kotomine mocked, quickly earning a dark glare from the blue-haired Servant as he tightened his grip around his spear, "The witness of the battle between Lancer and Archer still lives."

Kagome opened her eyes and glanced upwards with orbs that were the same colour of the tainted Shikon no Tama, "Master, are you sending me out?" She tilted her head, "Do you wish me to kill this witness?"

Kotomine gestured for her to rise, which she did so promptly, having to pull back her head as their significant height difference became obvious, "Yes, I am," His smirk only grew darker, "Do you have objections, Kagome?"

"Never," Kagome answered with a cold voice, swiftly materializing her Taijiya uniform padded with blue armour, "Is there a particular way in which I should I kill this witness?"

"Cannot even decide that for your own, Priestess?" An amused snicker sounded behind her, though she did not even bother to look, "Bathe in their blood, girl. Such a sight would be stunning, would it not be, Kirei?"

Kotomine glanced at Gilgamesh, who seemed to be taking in the situation with a sadistic delight, "Perhaps you should, Kagome," He finally said after a moment, disregarding Lancer's noise of disbelief in the background, "When was the last I sent you out on such a task?"

"If that is what Master wishes," Kagome bowed deeply, materializing her Azusa Bow, which had blackened from its normal red colour from her corruption, "I will not fail you." And with that, she was gone.

"You are one fucking sick man," Lancer finally growled, "Forcing a Priestess of all beings to do your shitty dirty work. What the hell did you do to the girl to get her to that state?!"

"And such a beautiful state, is it not?" Gilgamesh snickered before overlooking Lancer to stare at Kotomine, "You best watch yourself, Kirei. It won't be long now before I steal your beloved Priestess from your hold for my own treasury." He could only chuckle darkly as the Priest simply uttered the response he expected to hear.

"Then come."


	2. Master Kagome x Saber Toyohisa

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Lol, someone caught that meme

Eh... I thought that Fate and Drifters were kinda on the same lines...

* * *

Master!Kagome x Saber!Toyohisa

* * *

 _'Fuck.'_

Toyohisa took step by sluggish step, feeling his body growing heavier by the second as the cold rain washed away the blood from his open wounds.

Too much blood – far past from the point of saving, that much he knew.

Not without _her_ at least.

 _'Kagome.'_

The Samurai collapsed to his knees, squinting his eyes as his vision began to go blurry and his chest tightened at the thought of the beautiful, yet strange Miko who had somehow managed to steal his heart with her headstrong and defiant ways.

"Even if there is an afterlife," Toyohisa smirked bitterly, muttering to himself as he clutched tightly at his sword, "I doubt we will meet there. I will be going straight to hell."

He closed his eyes, recalling the last time he had seen Kagome and remembering the strange request she had made of him before she had mysterious disappeared.

"Any item of mine? To be used as a catalyst? What the hell was she talking about?" Toyohisa shook his head before standing back up, "Before I die, I'm going home..." He began to walk again, ignoring the pain as best he could, "To Satsuma."

A few more drops of blood and Toyohisa glanced up and was utterly shocked to find himself in a strange white hall with many doors on each side and a single desk in the middle of said hall.

"What the hell?!" Toyohisa growled, watching as a bizarre-looking man looked up at him from behind a newspaper, "Where is this?! Where am I?!" Who are you?!"

The man did not answer and instead wrote something down on a piece of paper on his desk as Toyohisa began to stalk closer in his anger.

"Damn you...! I am going back... to Satsuma!" Toyohisa shouted, but felt himself suddenly being pulled towards one of the doors as soon as the man finished writing whatever it was on the piece of paper.

But then, a very familiar voice sounded all around the hall.

" _Heed my words! My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me! If you do so, I will entrust my fate to your sword!"_

"KAGOME!"

Toyohisa called out, feeling the pain instantly disappear from his body and he vanished from the white hall in a flash of bright light.

Murasaki did not seem stunned in the slightest by the unexpected events, but he did close his eyes in slight irritation, "Another Drifter lost as as a Servant, eh?"

~00~

"Saber."

Grey eyes blinked, a bit overloaded from all the information that seemed to be crammed into his mind by this so-called Holy Grail that he was summoned by, but he forcibly shoved it away when the soft voice entered into his ears.

"Or can I call you Toyoh–?!"

"Call me anything you want," Toyohisa was quick to leave the summoning circle and swiftly brought Kagome into his arms, who immediately stammered and flushed at his forward behaviour, "You are my Master, after all."

"Toyohisa!"

* * *

Up next:

Kotomine Shirou – For: Kenzkitty


End file.
